nightmaidfandomcom-20200213-history
Tathiel "Tatty" Freghan
Nickname: Tatty, Silver Rose (Only by Lucillia) '-Daughter of Lord Patrick Freghan and Lady Dotis Freghan' '-Grand-daughter of Lord Colton Freghan and Lady Heretta Brenley Freghan' '-Great-Grand-Daughter of Lord Ennick Freghan and Lady Monvie Freghan' '-Great-Niece of Lady Palna Freghan' '-Friend or Sister (possible twin) of Tomthiel Freghan' '-10 years old' '-Tathiel, like most of her family, has red hair' '-Tatty’s hair is kept fairly long, reaching to mid-back when loose. Will have different hairstyle based on chosen demeanor/attire.' '-Considered a noble' '-Resides in Moorton Castle with her family' '-Tatty is a girl who deeply loves her family and servants' '-She is passionate about her chosen entertainment/hobbies, often showing an innocent tendency to anthropomorphize and regard basic fantasies as reality (think a child acting as if a tea party with dolls were real)' '-She is highly curious, and drives the plot out of a combination of fear and fascination' '-Has limited reading skills and vocabulary' '-Player choice between princess or tomboy' '-Performs church-required religious duties though without fervor' '-Ultimately of pure faith through her upbringing and innocence. She sees the gods not quite as supreme deities above but as something more akin to true royalty. Deserving of respect, kindness, and generosity. She can be observed respectfully greeting the sun and moon as well as plants and bodies of water (like fountains). She treats aspects of each god with different formalities and courtesies, as if addressing different kings and queens based on their preferences. She bows before the sun and thanks it for light and warmth. She helps with the gardens for fun and loves to “nap with Mama Earth”. She sings to the moon, hoping to entertain the “Lonely Father”. She is nervous around water, and offers sincere appreciations by telling varied stories to entertain Water. This is all atypical behavior, regarded as adorable by her family but likely heretical by outsiders strictly adhering to the worship of Day.' '-ALTERNATE PERSONALITIES:' 1. Quiet - Rarely speaks, and is usually as brief as possible when she does. May come across as cold, mysterious, even creepy. However, some may respect her more perceiving her silence as maturity, being studious, introspective, reverent, or simply melancholy. Option should not prohibit moments of shared warmth with other characters, though such moments should be highlighted by those characters as surprising outliers. Will tend towards dark, highly concealing dresses. Perhaps too plain for the occasion. Tends to spend her free time reading, sleeping, and “observing” (watches family and servants go about their day). Hair is kept brushed straight to maintain a simple, elegant style. 2. Courteous - Polite. Refined. Feminine. Even elegant. A demeanor befitting a daughter of royal blood. Is usually regarded as mature, proper, respectful, and dignified. However, may also been be perceived as arrogant, conceited, inauthentic, or even manipulative (acting grownup to get what she wants). Will tend towards extravagant, colorful noble dresses. Tends to spend her free time practicing dancing, playing with dolls, and socializing with family and servants. Hair is kept braided to denote more attention and energy by spent on appearance. 3. Peppy (?) - Excitable demeanor. Wild, passionate, uncouth. Speaks plainly and (seemingly) honestly. May come across as boyish. Can be regarded as fun/playful, personable, authentic, and masculine. However, may also be seen as rude, boisterous, inappropriate, and nonconformist. Bit of a lone wolf. Will tend towards more masculine attire including pants and tunic. Tends to spend her free time exploring, playing with toy weapons or sporting games, and hanging out with younger family and servants. Hair is kept bunched up in a bun, mostly to not get caught when playing hard. Category:Characters